Summer Camp
by Hwan Tae Hyun
Summary: CHAP 3 UP ! Changmin berniat menyerah, namun sikap Kyuhyun membuatnya bingung. Apakah yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun lakukan pada Changmin?  ChangKyu Yaoi fic typos
1. Chapter 1

Title : Summer Camp

Author : Hwan Tae Hyun

Pair : ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)

Cast : Shim Changmin (DBSK) As Jung Changmin

Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior) As Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Jaejoong (JYJ) As Cho Jaejoong

Jung Yunho (DBSK) As Jung Yunho

Genre : Drama , Romance

Rating : T

Diclaimer : Cerita dan plot (maybe) milik sayaaah.. Changmin Kyuhyun dan semua pemeran di fic ini milik semuanyaaah…. Terinspirasi saat sayaah sedang mengerjakan ulangan Bahasa Inggris #sarap

:.: Summer Camp :.:

.

:.: Changmin x Kyuhyun :.:

.

:.: ©Hwan Tae Hyun :.:

.

:.: 2012 :.:

.

:.: Begin :.:

:.: Author's POV :.:

Seorang namja cantik terlihat tengah berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kamar sang adik "Cho Kyuhyun bangun !." Bentaknya pada seorang namja berkulit pucat yang kini masih asik berkelana didalam mimipinya. Namja cantik itu –Jaejoong berjalan mendekati ranjang adiknya –Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya kelantai. Dengan satu kali gerakkan Jaejoong menarik selimut putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh adiknya itu dengan tidak ber-priketubuhan (?) .

"Cho Kyuhyuuun banguun… ini awal libur musim panas dan kau hanya tidur seharian dikasur atau bermain game bodohmu itu . CEPAT BANGUN ! ." Keluh Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat "Aissh hyung menganggu.. pergi sana." Usir Kyuhyun .

JIIT . Empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk diujung kepala Jaejoong

JTAAK ! dan sebuah juiakan dikepala Kyuhyun berhasil membuat namja yang dijuluki evil itu terduduk diatas kasurnya "Hyung, sakit tahu." Keluhnya tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan hendak keluar dari kamar kyuhyun "Kalau dalam 5 menit kau belum turun, aku tidak akan membuatkan makanan lagi untukmu." Ancamnya, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri dan segera berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

:.: O.O.O :.:

"Hyung kau mau kemana? Aku baru pulang, kau sudah mau pergi lagi." Keluh Changmin sambil mengoleskan selai strawberry keatas rotinya .

Yunho tersenyum "Kerumah Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho singkat.

"Cih, kau ini. Kau tidak merindukanku ya?." Omel Changmin .

Yunho merapikan kemejanya sedikit berkaca pada meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca "Aku lebih merindukan kekasihku daripada dirimu." Ucap Yunho .

"Kau kejam hyung, benar kata orang cinta itu buta. Pergi sana, masih pagi sudah berduaan." Cibir Changmin ia mulai menggigiti rotinya dengan ganas (?) .

"Hahaha, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya Changminnie… Jangan lupa kau harus membantuku di Camp nanti dan Ingat jangan habiskan makanan dikulkas, aku baru mengisinya tadi malam." Ujar Yunho kemudian segera berlari keluar rumah.

"Aissh menyebalkan, jika aku memiliki kekasih nanti aku akan mengalahkan kemesraan couple Yunjae itu lihat saja nanti." Gumam Changmin, ia kembali mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotinya. Ehm tampaknya isi didalam kulkas Yunho tidak akan selamat dari terkaman seorang Jung Changmnii.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Kyuhyun menghampiri meja makan, kedua tangannya dengan setia menggenggam PSP.

"Simpan PSP-mu Kyu." Ucap Jaejoong.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukkan PSP-nya kedalam saku celana. Kemudian segera menyambar sepotong roti diatas piringnya.

"Kyu selesai sarapan, kau kemasi beberapa bajumu. Juga perlengkapanmu." Ucap Jaejoong yang tengah duduk disebrang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Memangnya kita mau kemana hyung?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong meraih sepotong roti bakar dipiringnya "Bukan kita, tapi kau. Sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong santai.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya "Hyung kau mengusirku?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menggeleng "Tidak, aku hanya mengirimmu ke Summer Camp milik Yunho. Itu saja." Jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya "Maksudmu? Hyung ingin aku pergi.. Dan kau bebas berduaan dengan namja beruang itu? " Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Yunho yang baru masuk. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan perdebatan kakak beradik ini. Sedikit kesal ketika Kyuhyun mengatakannya beruang? Apa ia seperti beruang?. Yunho meraih tempat duduk disamping kursi Jaejoong .

"Apa yang kalian debatkan boo?" Tanya Yunho pada kekasihnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kecil, melihat Kyuhyun meletakkan roti-nya dan lebih memilih memainkan PSP-nya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya "aku menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti kegiatan di Summer Camp. Tapi lihat, dia tidak mau.." Ucap Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada Yunho. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearah adegan tadi 'Cih, menyebalkan.' Batinnya .

'Hiks' terdengar isakkan kecil. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dan melirik kembali kearah pasangan tadi. Hatinya langsung luluh ketika melihat tetes air mata turun membasahi pipi kakaknya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela napas "haah , baiklah aku akan pergi. Kurasa aku juga akan bosan melihat kalian melakukan adegan loveydovey. " Ucap Kyuhyun . Kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho . Mereka berdua tersenyum kemudian melakukan _high five _"Kita berhasil." Bisik mereka bersamaan.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Kyuhyun tercengang ketika kakinya tiba didepan gedung Summer Camp. Memang ini baru pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi usaha milik 'calon' kakak iparnya ini. Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik, ketika merasakan hembusan angin menerpa kulit putih pucatnya. Dia benci dingin.

"Hyung, disini dingin. Aku mau pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengannya. Namun Jaejoong menggeleng "Tidak bisa Kyu." Bantah Jaejoong .

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, kemudian mulai memasuki pekarangan Summer camp. Ia memandang sekeliling halaman itu. Banyak para peserta lain yang sudah datang sama seperti dirinya. Merasa heran, bagaimana para peserta itu bisa terlihat senang dengan udara sedingin ini. Hii..

"Yunho hyung, cepat beritahu dimana kamarku.. Aku ingin beristirahat." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Yunho yang berjalan bersama Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dengan kamar yang diberikan Yunho . Kamar dengan nomor urut 1 itu berlantaikan kayu berwarna coklat, dindingnya juga terbuat dari kayu namun berwarna lebih muda dari lantainya. Hanya terdapat 1 buah ranjang berukuran king size lengkap dengan sebuah televisi 31 inchi diujung ranjangnya. Dipojok ruangan dekat pintu kaca terdapat sebuah kamar mandi. Dari balik pintu kaca sendiri terlihat sebuah beranda besar, dengan 3 buah kursi dan satu buah meja bundar ditengahnya.

"Hyung, aku janji akan mengikuti Summer Camp ini asal kau menuruti syaratku." Ucap Kyuhyun .

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya "Baiklah apa persyaratanmu Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya keatas "Pertama, aku tidak ingin makan kecuali masakanmu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun .

Jaejoong mengangguk "Lalu?"

"Kedua, aku tidak ingin melakukan kegiatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Kau tau aku lemah dalam bidang itu kan?" Ucap Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, mengangkat alisnya seolah berkata 'bagaimana?' . Dan Yunho hanya mengangguk .

"itu saja." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya "Kau yakin itu saja?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu. Kyuhyun melipat lengannya diatas dada kemudian mengangguk mantap.

Jaejoong tersenyum "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampai jumpa.." Ucap Jaejoong.

:.: O.O.O.O :.:

Changmin memelankan laju mobilnya ketika ia memasuki wilayah camp. Ia 'sedikit' terlambat datang ke Summer camp. Bulan telah menampakkan wujudnya sedari tadi. Membuat udara disekitar semakin terasa dingin. Changmin turun dari mobil audinya sambil mengeratkan jaket biru tua yang dikenakannya. Perlahan ia berjalan menyusuri pekarangan dan memasuki gedung utama Summer camp ini.

"Kau terlambat Jung Changmin." Sebuah suara berat menyapanya diujung pintu.

Changmin membalikkan badannya dan mendapati hyungnya tengah melipat lengannya diatas dada sambil menatapnya tajam . Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung menampilkan deretan giginya " Maafkan aku hyung. Tadi, aku harus mengurus administrasi dulu di Kantor Imigrasi." Ucap Changmin .

Yunho mengangguk paham "Cepat masuk asrama. Kamarmu no 1 ." Ucap Yunho . Changmin tersenyum "Jaejoong hyung mana?" Tanya Changmin, sedikit celingukan kedalam ruangan dan hanya mendapati Donghae dan Siwon yang sedang duduk disofa sambil menonton TV.

"Aku sudah mengantarnya pulang sejak sore." Ucap Yunho .

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku rindu masakannya." Ucap Changmin kemudian keluar gedung. Dan memasuki halaman asrama untuk sampai di asrama peserta . Changmin melirik arloji ditangan kanannya dan mendapati pukul 10 tepat. Yup sepertinya, dia sudah sangat terlambat kali ini.

:.: O.O.O :.:

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Melirik kearah jam digital diatas meja nakas. Dan mendapati angka 06.32 . Kyuhyun mengerang, kita merasakan lengan seseorang dipinggangnya. Berusaha berbalik dan...

"AAAAAAAA! "

~ TBC ~

A/n : ChangKyu Shipper MANA SUARANYAAAH? Ehm, ini fic chapter yang saya janjikan . Saya ada niat buat naikkin rate fic ini dari T ke M.. Gimana tanggapan reader? Review yaa..

Ergh, gimana ya.. Maaf nih kalau ada reader yg sedikit tersinggung.. Cuma pendapat saya Min itu gak pantes jadi uke T.T #nangisdipojokkan . Entah kenapa suka nyesek bayangin Min jadi uke-nya Yunho atau Se7en T.T saya gak dapet feelnya T.T . Klo Yunho saya cenderung ke YunJae . Kalo Se7en jujur saya mendukung hubungannya dengan Park Han Byul .

Maaf ya kalau curhat saya diatas, mungkin buat readerdeul tersinggung. Tapi serius saya gak bermaksud nge-bash fic , idol, para shipper atau Author disini kok :) cuma menyampaikan unek-unek aja :) jangan diambil negatif ya..

Balesan Review di Summer Camp OS :

Terimakasih bagi reviewer tercinta

sedikit promo follow : hwan_th (yg mau request, nagih FF, kenalan, curcol, atau ChangKyu Shipper difollow ya) #mention for follback gamsaa *bow


	2. Chapter 2

::.:: Summer Camp ::.::

.

::.:: Chapter 2 ::.::

.

::.:: Hwan Tae Hyun ::.::

.

::.:: ChangKyu Couple ::.::

.

::.:: Begin ::.::

.

:.: Author POV :.:

Warning : No Bash ! , Yaoi , ChangKyu , Pure my story, no Copas ! , BoyxBoy .

Changmin menyusuri koridor asrama pelan. Takut jikalau langkah kakinya membangunkan penghuni asrama lain. Sedikit menggerutu karena ruangan bernomor urut 1 itu terletak dipaling ujung koridor depan. Salahkan dirinya, yang masuk melalui pintu belakang.

Changmin menghentikkan langkah kakinya didepan pintu ruangan no 1 itu. Cklek, membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kunci cadangan yang sempat ia ambil dari ruang administrasi. Gelap gulita menyapa lensa matanya, hanya sinar bulan yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kaca yang tampak terbuka

Changmin meraba-raba dinding yang berstruktur kayu itu.

CKLEK ! Tangannya menekan saklar dan lampu ruangan itu menyala. Changmin menatap tubuh seorang namja berkulit pucat yang tengah tertidur pulas disisi kanan ranjang berukuran king size itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Changmin

:.: FLASH BACK :.:

"Baiklah Hyung aku pergi dulu." Ucap Changmin berpamitan pada Yunho.

"Ah, Changminnie.. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Yunho. Changmin berbalik "Ada apa Hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

Yunho mengusap tengkuknya "Sebaiknya kau mengambil kunci cadangan diruang administrasi." Ucap Yunho .

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya "Memangnya kenapa Hyung?" Tanya Changmin, sedikit bingung dengan sikap hyungnya ini.

"Karena kau memiliki teman sekamar kali ini." Ucap Yunho ragu-ragu. Takut jika Changmin akan marah dan mengamuk. Maka rencananya dengan Jaejoong akan berantakan.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya terkejut "Memangnya aku sekamar dengan siapa Hyung?" Tanya Changmin, mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Adik kandung Jaejoong." Ucap Yunho.

Changmin menurunkan sebelah alisnya, matanya melirik keatas, dan telunjuknya diletakkan didagunya "Adiknya Jaejoong Hyung? Cho Kyuhyun." Tebak Changmin .

Yunho tersenyum senang "Ah, kau tahu.." Ucap Yunho .

"Baiklah, aku tidak masalah." Ucap Changmin kemudian melenggang menuju ruangan administrasi sambil tersenyum-senyum aneh.

Yunho kemudian tampak berpikir "Bagaimana dia tahu Kyuhyun? Selama aku dan Jaejoong berhubungan dia kan berada di Paris. Dan kurasa aku tak pernah mengajak Kyuhyun ke Paris?." Gumam Yunho .

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Panggil Donghae.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya "Sudahlah." Ucapnya kemudian bergabung bersama Siwon dan Donghae.

:.: Flashback End :.:

Changmin menutup pintu kamar, ia kemudian berjalan dan berjongkok disisi ranjang , wajahnya tepat berhadap-hadapan dengan wajah damai Kyuhyun.

'Dia manis, sama seperti Jaejoong hyung.' Batin Changmin. Tangannya terjulur untuk membenarkan poni Kyuhyun yang terjatuh menutupi matanya.

Deg !

Changmin merasakan desiran aneh ketika Kyuhyun secara tak sadar menangkap tangannya dan memeluk lengannya erat.

Changmin tersenyum simpul 'Kurasa aku menyukainya' Batin Changmin , ia kemudian mengambil tempat dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan lengan yang masih dipeluk Kyuhyun erat. Membuat Changmin tampak memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun saat ini.

::.:: o.o.o ::.::

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan 'AAAAAA' teriakkan Kyuhyun membahana sampai ujung koridor belakang. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun sudah menggantikan tugas para ayam jantan yang berkokok demi membangunkan para peserta pagi ini.

Namun sepertinya teriakan Kyuhyun tadi sama sekali tak berfungsi pada namja tampan dibelakangnya. Terbukti, namja itu masih memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat, dan semakin menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Kyuhyun yang mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna putih.

"Ya, kau.. Lepaskan aku ! Dasar mesum, cepat lepaskan." Maki Kyuhyun. Tangannya berulang kali mencoba melepaskan lengan Changmin dari pinggangnya.

Changmin menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Dengan pelan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka.

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Changmin sekali lagi "Cepaat lepaskaan.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendecak tak suka, kemudian menarik lengannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun "Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa kau lupa, kau yang semalam memeluk erat lenganku." Ucap Changmin

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya "Pembual. Lagipula kau ini siapa huh? Ini kamarku." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin .

Changmin tersenyum "Kau tidak tahu ya? Ini juga kamarku tahu. Aku adik Jung Yunho. Namaku Jung Changmin, salam kenal Cho Kyuhyun ." Ucap Changmin, ia menyeringai kearah Kyuhyun. Kemudian berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi . Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tercengang diatas ranjang.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, kemudian meraih handphone-nya diatas meja nakas . Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati satu pesan masuk diHp-nya .

_from : Jae Hyung_

_Kyu, kau sudah bertemu dengan Changmin? Aku yakin sudah. Bagaimana dia anak yang baik kan? _

'Cih baik apanya.' Batin Kyuhyun

_Kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya. Makananmu sudah aku titipkan pada . Jaga dirimu ya^^ . Aku menyayangimu_

_-Cho Jaejoong_

"Aissh.. Ini gila.." Umpat Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya dari hawa dingin. Sambil membawa Handphone-nya Kyuhyun membuka jendela kaca yang tertutup embun. Demi mendapatkan sinyal yang baik untuk menelepon Jaejoong dia bersedia menerjang dinginnya udara pagi diatas beranda kamar.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Kyuhyun menekan-nekan kasar layar hp-nya. Mukanya terlihat kusut, dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil. Ia masih tak ingin menyerah untuk menelepon hyungnya yang tiba-tiba hilang tanpa kabar

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang..." Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menekan option merah pada layar hp-nya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Jujur, sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa hangat dan.. Nyaman? Mungkin. Tapi segera ditepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran itu.

"Ya Jung Changmin lepaskan tangan mesummu itu." Bentak Kyuhyun, ia masih terus menekan-nekan nomor dilayar hp-nya. Sekali lagi diteleponnya nomor hp Jaejoong namun, hasil yang sama selalu ia dapatkan.

Sekarang pemilik lengan itu menopang dagunya diatas bahu Kyuhyun. "Aish apa yang kau lakukan Jung Changmin? Cepat lepaskan lenganmu, dan jauhi aku. Kau tidak liat aku sedang berusaha menghubungi Jaejoong hyung?. Aish kemana beruang bodoh itu membawanya kali ini? Kurang ajar.." Cerocos Kyuhyun .

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh kecil dibalik punggung Kyuhyun. Changmin merasa lucu dengan cara marah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan memandang sebal pada Changmin "Ya apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh?" Kesal Kyuhyun. Changmin semakin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana tidak wajah Kyuhyun saat ini persis dengan seorang yeoja yang sedang meminta pertanggung jawaban dari namja chingunya. Liat saja penampilannya rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, mengenakan kaus putih tipisnya, celana pendek berwarna hitam bergaris putih yang dikenakannya tertutup oleh selimut putih tebal yang digunakannya sebagai jubah.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan selimut yang dikenakannya, membalikkan badannya kemudian memajukan bibirnya kesal. 'Namja ini bukannya membantuku, menyebalkan.' Batinnya kesal .

Changmin yang melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya. Ia kemudian menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Changmin gemas.

Changmin tersenyum "Maaf aku tidak berniat menertawakanmu. Salahkan kotak tertawaku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun terpana dengan senyum Changmin. Bahkan ia tak memperdulikan alasan konyol yang dilontarkan Changmin. Ternyata senyum menawan yang dimiliki Changmin mampu memikat hati namja ber-predikat evil seperti Kyuhyun. Senyum lebar dengan sebelah mata menyipit itu membuat Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak tak wajar.

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya "Su-sudahlah." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terbata.

"Oh iya." Changmin merogoh saku celananya dan meraih handphone-nya.

"Jaejoong hyung mengirimi ku sebuah MMS." Lanjut Changmin.

"Cepat buka." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk.

HATCHIIM ! Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menggosok hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Sebaiknya tidak disini." Ucap Changmin kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Kyuhyun dan mengajak namja manis itu masuk.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, mencoba melepaskan tangan Changmin adalah percuma. Lagipula ia merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya lebih lama lagi.

Changmin membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjang. Mengambil selimut Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Ayo cepat buka MMS dari Jae hyung. Aku penasaran." Ucap Kyuhyun.

_"Annyeong, Kyunnie Changminnie? Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Aku dan Yunnie saat ini berada di Hawaii _

"Mwo?" Seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"_aissh, aku tahu kalian pasti kaget. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi Yunnie memaksaku pergi. Maafkan aku ya Kyunnie.. Untuk sementara waktu aku tidak memasak untukmu tak apakan? _

"Yaaah.." Sahut mereka bersamaan (Lagi).

_"Oh, sudah dulu ya.. Changminnie tolong jaga Kyuhyun ok.. Dia mudah sakit jika kedinginan. Walau sekarang musim panas . Annyeong." _ KLIk

dan video berdurasi 01.35 detik itupun habis menampilkan layar hitam.

HATCHIIM ! Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian meraba dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ya ampun kau demam Kyu.. Berapa lama kau berdiri diluar hah?" Tanya Changmin ia segera berlari mengambil sehelai handuk , masuk kekamar mandi dan kembali sambil membawa se-ember air hangat.

"Eengh.. Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun, ia kemudian meletakkan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat diatas dahi Kyuhyun "Aish.. Baru kali ini, aku melihat orang demam dimusim panas." Ucap Changmin, diusapnya peluh yang mengalir dileher Kyuhyun.

TOK ! TOK ! TOk !

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. "Sebentar." Ucap Changmin, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya.

Seorang namja tinggi tegap dengan usia yang tidak muda lagi berdiri didepan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan Changmin . Dia mengenakan setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya "? Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin mendapati supir pribadi Yunho itu hadir didepan pintu kamarnya.

Namja itu menyodorkan sebuah rantang berwarna merah jambu kearah Changmin "Tn. Jaejoong memintaku mengantarkan ini untuk ." Ucap namja itu. Changmin meraih rantang itu .

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucap . "Eh, bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" Tanya Changmin, dia sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggumamkan sesuatu didalam tidurnya.

"Tentu saja tuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu."

"Tolong belikan obat penurun demam dan plester penurun demam. Ini uangnya." Ucap Changmin menyodorkan beberapa lembar 10 ribu won pada

"Baik tuan saya mengerti."

Changmin menutup kembali pintu kamarnya. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mengguncang pelan tubuh lemah itu.

"Kyuhyunnie ayo bangun, Jaejoong hyung mengirimkan makanan untukmu. Ayo kau harus makan dulu." Ucap Changmin, tangannya menyeka keringat didahi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun membuka matanya "Nghh.. Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata sayunya.

Changmin mengangguk "Ne, Kyunnie ini aku." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum. Ia meraih rantang merah jambu menyendok nasi dan lauknya kemudian menyodorkannya didepan mulut Kyuhyun "Ayo dimakan Kyu." Ucap Changmin .

Kyuhyun mengunyah nasi perlahan. Wajahnya memerah mengingat perlakuan Changmin yang benar-benar manis padanya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

"Changmin, aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Kyuhyun, ketika Changmin hendak menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulut Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Ucap Changmin kemudian menutup rantang makanan tadi.

Riuh rendah suara terdengar diluar asrama peserta. Changmin melirik kearah jam diatas meja nakas.

'Upacara penyambutan ya?' Batinnya . Ia segera beranjak dari kursinya, namun dengan sigap Kyuhyun menahan tangan Changmin.

Changmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "I-itu, kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum lembut pada Kyuhyun "Beristirahatlah Kyu, aku hanya pergi melihat upacara penyambutan." Ungkap Changmin, hendak keluar. Namun Kyuhyun bahkan belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Changmin, "Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. Changmin mengerutkan dahinya "Lalu?" Tanya Changmin. "B-bisakah kau disini saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun, semburat merah nampak samar diwajahnya.

Changmin menyeringai "Ah, kau menyukaiku ya?" Goda Changmin. Mendudukkan dirinya, dan sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa? Aku? Menyukaimu? Jangan sembarangan." Elak Kyuhyun. Changmin mengembangkan senyumnya semakin lebar "Lalu ada hal apa kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal disini?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya "I-itu agar ada seseorang yang mengambilkan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan, bodoh." Ungkap Kyuhyun. Changmin berdecak kesal "Begitu? Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya , namun sekali lagi Kyuhyun menahan lengannya "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Mau mengambil obat." Ucap Changmin kemudian keluar dari kamar mereka. Kyuhyun tercengang, panas terasa dipipinya. Ia menampar-nampar kecil pipinya senidiri sembari mengumpati Changmin didalam hatinya.

'Jung Changmin bodoh'

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Changmin mengumpat kesal didalam hatinya "Jung Changmin bodoh." Gumamnya

"Baru sadar uh?" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Changmin. Changmin berbalik dan mendapati sesosok namja bertubuh tegap dengan badan atletis berdiri dibelakangnya "Lama tak berjumpa sepupuku." Ucapnya memberikan senyum pada Changmin memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi diwajahnya.

Changmin mendecih "Tega sekali kau mengataiku. Choi Siwon, lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap Changmin kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Siwon.

"Apa kabarmu hyung?" Tanya Siwon, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pekarangan. "Ah, aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari hari ini." Ucap Changmin senang. Ia merentangkan tangannya seolah ingin menyambut matahari dalam pelukannya.

Siwon terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekanakan sepupu-nya yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya . Changmin berbalik "Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Changmin.

"Sama sepertimu." Ucap Siwon singkat, namun senyuman manis tak pernah luput dari wajahnya yang tergolong tampan itu.

Changmin tersenyum jahil "Ah, kulihat dari wajahmu sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta. Apa aku benar?" Tebak Changmin .

Siwon berdecak kagum "Waah, kemampuan menebakmu semakin lama semakin baik saja hyung." Puji Siwon.

Changmin menepuk dadanya bangga "Tentu saja, Jung Changmin. Lalu siapa dia? Ayo cepat katakan padaku." Siwon hanya tertawa mendapati sikap Changmin yang kekanakan.

"Hahaha. Kau tau semenjak kau pergi ke Paris . Korea terasa sepi." Canda Siwon

Changmin menatap Siwon kesal "Ya, kau pikir aku ini pembuat onar apa? Awas kau ya.."

Begitulah mereka asik bercengkrama, sambil sesekali bersenda gurau. Tanpa disadari, sepasang hazel berwarna coklat menatap mereka sebal.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Kyuhyun merasakan keringatnya mengucur semakin deras membuat baju yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian menghampiri kopernya dan mencari-cari sebuah baju yang nyaman dikenakannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengganti baju dengan sebuah sweater tipis berwarna biru tua dengan leher berbentuk V kecil.

"Aish~ Kemana namja bodoh itu, dia bilang hanya mengambil obat. Tapi ini sudah se-jam lewat." Umpat Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun, suara tawa seseorang diluar membuatnya penasaran . Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Kyuhyun menggeser pintu kaca dan berjalan keujung beranda.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat pembatas beranda. Entah kenapa ada rasa kesal didadanya ketika melihat Changmin sedang berlari mengejar seorang namja sedikit tampan (menurut Kyuhyun) sambil tertawa senang.

"Apa itu obat untukku? Jung Changmin bodoh." Gumam Kyuhyun, dia segera berlalu dari tempatnya. Dan tidur diatas ranjangnya.

"Menyebalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

"Tn. Changmin, ini obat yang anda pesan." Sebuah suara menginterupsi langkah Siwon dan Changmin. Changmin menoleh dan mendapati menyerahkan sebungkus plastik berisi obat penurun demam.

"Ah, terimakasih." Ucap Changmin.

"Oh, Mr Lee apa kabar?" Sapa Siwon pada namja paruh baya itu. Mengingat namja itu adalah pelayan setia kakak sepupunya.

"Terimakasih Tuang aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar Tn. Siwon hari ini." Sapa namja itu.

Siwon tersenyum "Aku merasa sangat baik." Ucap Siwon.

"Baiklah saya permisi." Kata namja paruh baya itu. Setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Changmin dan Siwon, namja itupun berlalu.

Siwon melirik bungkusan plastik ditangan Changmin "Siapa yang sakit hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Adik Jaejoong hyung." Ucap Changmin singkat, senyum simpul mengembang diwajahnya mengingat betapa dekat dia dan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Siwon mengangguk paham "Jadi dia yang membuat harimu terasa lebih baik? Aku mengerti." Ucap Siwon sok bijak.

Changmin mendelik "Jangan sembarangan, sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Dia sudah menungguku dari tadi." Ucap Changmin kesal kemudian meninggalkan Siwon yang terkekeh kecil.

Changmin melirik namja manis yang melewatinya "Siwon hyung." Panggil namja itu. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya 'Jadi itu kekasih Siwon? Seleranya tinggi juga.' Batin Changmin. Ia menggedikkan bahunya acuh, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

::.:: O.O.O ::.::

Changmin membuka pintu kamarnya "Kyuhyun aku... Oh dia tertidur hihihi." Changmin terkikik kecil, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur membelakangi pintu.

Dengan mengendap-ngendap Changmin berjalan mendekati ranjang 'Aku bangunkan atau tidak ya? Kasihan dia lelah sekali, tapi dia belum minum obat' Batin Changmin.

Changmin akhirnya mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun "Kyu, ayo bangun. Aku bawakan obatmu." Ucap Changmin.

"Enggh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. "Kau." Ujarnya dingin. "Ya, ayo sekarang minum obatmu dulu." Ucap Changmin menyodorkan sebuah obat tablet berwarna putih pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tajam "Aku tidak mau." Ucapnya dingin, mengalihkan pandangannya tak ingin menatap mata Changmin.

"Ayolah, hanya satu ini saja. Besok kau pasti sembuh." Bujuk Changmin.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Dia menatap benci pada Changmin "KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK !" Bentaknya sambil menepis tangan Changmin, membuat obat yang dipegang Changmin terlempar entah kemana.

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya Changmin nada suaranya sedikit meninggi .

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis "Bukankah sudah kubilang. Aku tak ingin minum obat. Apa kau bodoh hah?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengejek Changmin.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun sebal "Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku? Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau puas?" Ungkap Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa seperti ratusan pisau menusuk hati Changmin ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit.

Changmin mengambil sebutir obat lagi "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyukaiku." Ujar Changmin dingin. Kyuhyun terdiam. Changmin kemudian memasukkan obat tadi kedalam mulutnya, selanjutnya ia mendekati Kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun "Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Buka mulutmu !" Perintah Changmin dingin. Kyuhyun menggeleng, Changmin menangkap dagu Kyuhyun "Buka." Ucapnya dingin. Kyuhyun sekali lagi menggeleng. Changmin menghela napas, tangannya merangkak kebawah. Dan "Akh !" Kyuhyun menjerit ketika Changmin meremas juniornya. Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada Kyuhyun, memasukkan lidahnya mendorong obat yang ada pada mulutnya kedalam tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya terkejut, tak menyangka Changmin bisa melakukan hal senekat ini.

Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun yang masih shock hanya bisa terdiam. Sedetik kemudian setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya, ia menatap Changmin tak suka .

PLAK !

"Kurang ajar!" Bentak Kyuhyun. "Pergi kau. Pergi." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Changmin berbalik, keluar dari kamar mereka . Tubuhnya disandarkan dibalik pintu kamarnya. Hatinya pilu mendengar isakkan tangis Kyuhyun yang semakin kencang "Maafkan aku Kyu." Gumamnya.

Sementara didalam, Kyuhyun masih menangis "Changmin *hiks bodoh, *hiks Changmin *hiks jelek, Changmin *hiks mesum." Ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya. Kekanakan sekali.

Kyuhyun kesal seharusnya ciuman pertamanya berlangsung romantis. Bukan paksaan seperti tadi. Merasa lelah menangis Kyuhyun pun tertidur.

::. TBC .::

A/n : Maaf janjinya update cepet tapi malah jadi kelamaan. Ini karena Ujian nasional semakin dekat. Maaf ya Chap depan kayaknya saya publish habis UN.

Dan klau saya bisa Chap depan adalah chap terakhir

Dan saya rasa ceritanya makin kacau aja. Jujur saya bingung melanjutkan setiap kalimat #plak

maaf taehyun gak bisa ngebalas review kalian satu-satu . *deepbow

Lalu, karena ada kontroversi penaikan rating : maka saya putuskan rate M akan ada di sequel. Maaf ya buat semua reader :(

**THANKS TO :**

**Mhiakyu**

**ELFSuju4ever**

**Yooshi704**

**Hwan Mi Sun **

**minizfu**

**rezusparkyu**

**Blackyuline**

**MinKyuke**

**Honey**

**Kyuties**

**Song Taesun**

**Hye Kyu**

**Hyunnie**

**KyUke sp**

**Kim Rae Kyo**

**WookieBabyKyu**

**Rizkyeonhae**

**Kyuna**

**Yurice SF no login**

**Minn-ah**

**ZhieCho**

**Meong**

**AnchovyMonkey**

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch**

**Minkyu**

**Jaesa**

**Shim Kyuhyun**

**Ryu**

**iamFishy**

**Fitru MY **

Makasih semuanyaaa~ T.T #terharu . Please leave review lagi ya.. :)


	3. Chapter 3 END : Love At The First Meet

::.:: Summer Camp ::.::

.

::.:: Chapter 3 (END) ::.::

.

::.:: Love at the first meet ::.::

.

::.:: Copyright : Hwan Tae Hyun ::.::

.

::.:: 27 April 2012 ::.::

.

::.:: ChangKyu Couple ::.::

.

::.:: Begin ::.::

A/n : No protes, pokonya ini chap terakhir (titik) dan sebenarnya side story berjudul **"My Spirit In Summer" **itu kurang lebih menjelaskan tentang Summer Camp Jung Yunho.

Warning : No Bash ! , Yaoi , ChangKyu , Pure my story yang terinspirasi dari soal , no Copas ! , BoyxBoy . BL, GJ, Typos DLL

::.:: Author POV ::.::

Changmin duduk termenung di kantin, menompa dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya menerawang jauh, mengabaikan sarapan pagi yang telah tersaji diatas meja makannya. Ingatannya kembali saat dia masih berada di Paris musim dingin lalu.

::.:: FLASHBACK ::.::

Changmin tengah duduk diatas sofa berwarna putih, didalam sebuah apartemen mewah dikawasan elit yang terletak di jantung Kota Paris. Changmin memang kuliah disalah satu Universitas ternama di Paris, dia mengambil jurusan bisnis management dan saat ini tengah menyelesaikan skripsinya. Usianya baru 18 tahun saat ini, umur yang masih bisa dibilang muda untuk menamatkan kuliah dan mendapatkan gelar sarjana.

Changmin mengeratkan jaket bulu berwarna coklat yang dikenakannya. Walau sudah mengenakan jaket, menyalakan pemanas, dan menutup jendela rapat-rapat, tetap saja angin musim dingin terasa menusuk hingga ketulang rusukku, pikir Changmin. Ya, suhu udara saat ini di Paris mencapai -30 derajat celcius.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya, hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun ada satu yang aneh, satu yang mengganjal hatinya, kenapa apartemennya terasa sepi?. Padahal dia tidak sendiri disini, kakak dan kekasih kakaknya yang baru datang 2 hari lalu dari Korea Selatan juga bersamanya diapartemen ini. Dan 1 jam yang lalu mereka masuk kedalam kamar mereka berdua. Changmin mengerutkan kening, ia merasa aneh ketika kakaknya yang ber-predikat mesum itu tak bersuara apalagi saat mereka berada didalam kamar seperti sekarang ini. Akhirnya dengan melawan dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulang dikakinya, Changmin melangkah perlahan mendekati pintu kamar kakak-nya.

"Yunnie-ya, aku tidak bisa selamanya mengawasi Kyuhyun. Aku takut dia jatuh ke tempat yang salah." Suara Jaejoong terdengar samar-samar. Changmin semakin mendekatkan kupingnya pada pintu kamar.

"Boo, tenanglah. Aku yakin adikmu itu tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Jawab Yunho.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu Yun. Tapi, tadi pagi kepala pembantu dirumahku mengabarkanku, bahwa sudah 2 hari ini Kyuhyun pulang malam." Ucap Jaejoong nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Boo, sebenarnya aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin disini. Dia baru berumur 16 tahun ketika sampai di Paris 2 tahun lalu. Masih terlalu muda untuk tinggal di Paris seorang diri." Ungkap Yunho

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. Yunho-hyung mengkhawatirkan ku?, pikirnya.

"Kapan Changmin selesai dari kuliahnya? Aku ingin mengenalkannya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin anak yang baik, dan aku yakin dia pasti bisa mengendalikan Kyuhyun dengan baik." Ucap Jaejoong.

'Apa yang mereka rencanakan?' Batin Changmin gusar.

"Ya, aku juga setuju. Kyuhyun itu manis sama sepertimu. Dan aku yakin Changmin pasti menyukainya." Jawab Yunho.

'Manis, seperti Jaejoong-hyung? Kurasa tidak buruk, aku jadi penasaran. Akh, sial kakiku keram !' Changmin berjalan perlahan menjauhi pintu kamar kakak-nya dan pergi kekamarnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan.

::.:: FLASHBACK END ::.::

'Aargh' Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Yak ! Changmin, kau ini kenapa?" Suara namja terdengar dari balik punggung Changmin.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Heechul, tante tiri-nya atau ibu angkat dari Choi Siwon itu tengah berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Changmin.

"Heechul eomma, apa kabar?" Sapa Changmin lemas.

"Ya, kau ini 3 tahun tak bertemu denganku, begitu caramu menyapa?" Tanya Heechul kesal.

"Heechul umma, aku sedang patah hati." Changmin tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Heechul, dia menunduk menangkupkan wajahnya kebawah.

Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Changmin namja yang dianggap Heechul anaknya itu mengaku patah hati?. Hal yang mengejutkan sekaligus menyebalkan untuk Heechul. Yang pertama, karena yang Heechul tahu semenjak menikah dengan Hangeng -paman Changmin. Changmin tak pernah jatuh cinta apalagi berpacaran, bahkan Heechul saat itu berusaha mencarikan Changmin pacar ia takut keponakan tirinya itu akan menjadi bujang lapuk, hal yang aneh mengingat umur Changmin saat itu barulah beranjak 16 tahun. Yang kedua Changmin anaknya yang biasanya ceria, periang, ramah dan banyak makan ini sekarang berubah menjadi namja yang murung dan sedikit bicara. Apalagi yang membuat ini semakin aneh adalah ketika Changmin, namja yang mengaku pecinta kuliner ini tak menyentuh sedikitpun makanan yang ada didepannya.

Heck ! siapa sih orang yang berani membuatnya patah hati seperti ini? , pikir Heechul kesal.

"Ayo, katakan padaku siapa yang berani membuatmu patah hati seperti ini. Akan kupastikan tulang-tulangnya patah semua." Ucap Heechul dengan nada mengancam.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus pada dahan pepohonan yang berayun dihempas angin "Dia seorang namja yang baru aku kenal tadi malam. Entah kenapa hatiku berdesir melihat wajahnya," Changmin memegang dadanya membayangkan desiran aneh dijantungnya ketika ia melihat wajah damai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku menyukainya. Tapi entah kenapa sikapnya padaku, seolah mengatakan dia tidak menyukaiku." Gumam Changmin lemas.

Heechul mendengus "Kau ini, kau baru berkenalan dengan namja itu tadi malam. Bahkan kalian belum saling mengenal jauh satu sama lain. Ayo, jangan menjadi namja payah seperti itu. Bangun dan kejar cintamu sana." Ucap Heechul.

Changmin memandang Heechul "Tapi, bagaimana jika dia menolakku lagi,lagi dan lagi?" Tanya Changmin.

Heecul melipat tangannya diatas dada dan menyandarkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi "Kau bahkan belum mencobanya bodoh." Cibir Heechul.

"Permisi, apa kau orang yang bernama Jung Changmin?" Suara seseorang membuat Heechul dan Changmin terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata mereka mendapati seorang namja cantik menggunakan kacamata berbingkai hitam dan berbaju biru tua khas relawan remaja itu tengah berdiri disamping meja Changmin. Bukankah ini namja tadi?, batin Changmin

"Kibum?" Gumam Heechul. Changmin mengerutkan keningnya "Benar, ada apa?" Tanyanya. Kibum menghela napas lega "Syukurlah aku benar. Apa kau peserta dengan kamar bernomor urut satu ?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

Changmin semakin tak mengerti "Benar, apa ada masalah?" Tanyanya bingung, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. "Aku sedang mengontrol asrama peserta ketika aku mendengar suara pelan seseorang memanggil namamu dari dalam kamar asramamu." Ucap namja itu.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya "Kyuhyun!" Serunya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang menggeleng dan namja tadi yang terlihat bingung.

:. O .:

BRAK ! Changmin dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tertidur sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Keringat bercucuran didahinya, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal "Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun!" Seru Changmin, ia berlari mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah. Meraba dahinya "Panas." Gumam Changmin, tangannya meraih handuk basah dan menempelkan-nya didahi Kyuhyun.

Changmin terduduk disamping Kyuhyun, mengusap poni Kyuhyun yang basah oleh keringatnya. Matanya menatap khawatir pada wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu pucat."Wae? *Uggh.. Jung Changmin bodohhh. Kau *hh,kau membuat hatiku ini sakit.. *Unggh Kenapa? *Hh, kenapa hatiku harus sakit saat,saat *uhh melihatmu dengan namja lain *hh . Changmin-ah, Changmin-ah" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertegun. Apa mungkin dia melihatku dengan Siwon? Tapi masa karena itu dia marah padaku?, batin Changmin.

Changmin memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun, nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dan dia sudah tak mengigau lagi, "Maafkan aku Kyu, jika aku tahu aku akan menyakitimu seperti ini, maka seharusnya aku tidak usah kembali ke Seoul." Sesal Changmin. Changmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa panas, menggenggamnya erat seolah setelah ini ia tak dapat lagi menggenggam tangan itu. Changmin menempelkan tangan Kyuhyun pada pipinya dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu."

:. O .:

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, meraba dahinya dan menaruh handuk basah itu diatas meja nakas. Ia melirik kesamping dan mendapati Changmin tengah tertidur sambil duduk diatas lantai, kepalanya bersandar pada ranjang dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam, melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah sore? berapa jam aku tertidur?, batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun, mengingat kembali mimpinya. Entahlah ia bingung apakah itu mimpi atau ingatannya. Yang pasti, ia mengingat didalam mimpinya ia melihat 2 orang anak kecil tengah bermain pasir dibawah pohon ek .

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi, dimana ia melihat Changmin bersama seorang namja tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk dadanya. Kyuhyun mengerang. Aku bahkan baru mengenal namja ini tadi pagi dan dia berhasil merebut hatiku dalam satu hari, Batin Kyuhyun matanya menatap kesal pada wajah damai kasarku bahkan tak membuatnya jera, Pikir Kyuhyun ia menggerakkan tangannya yang digenggam Changmin, bermaksud untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Nggh.." Changmin mengerang, merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Perlahan Changmin membuka mata, dan Kyuhyun hanya membatu ditempatnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Kyu? Biar aku ambilkan makan siang untukmu." Ucap Changmin ceria, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Namun langkah Changmin terhenti didepan pintu ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih mau merawatku? Padahal aku yakin, aku telah menyakiti hatimu dengan perlakuan kasarku tadi pagi."

Changmin terdiam "Aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu." Ucap Changmin datar kemudian memutar kenop pintu.

"Hentikan." Gumam Kyuhyun, Changmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah meremas kuat pinggiran ranjang hingga buku-buku jarinya terlihat memutih, kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entahlah berusaha meredam rasa sakit dihatinya mungkin?

"Maaf Kyu, aku tidak bisa. Untuk sekali ini saja aku tidak bisa." Ucap Changmin sendu, ia berbalik dan menggenggam kenop pintu.

"Hentikan, KUBILANG HENTIKAN JUNG CHANGMIN." Teriak Kyuhyun, bulir-bulir air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Changmin membatu ditempatnya, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dan ia tahu Kyuhyun tengah menangis, terdengar dari isakkan-nya yang terasa pilu dihati.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah bantal "Jung Changmin bodoh." Umpatnya kemudian melemparkan bantal tadi kearah Changmin. Dan tepat mengenai punggung lebar Changmin.

Kyuhyun meraih sebuah bantal lagi "Jung Changmin menyebalkan." Ucapnya kemudian kembali melemparkan bantal itu pada Changmin. Dan begitu seterusnya, Kyuhyun terus melempari Changmin dengan segala benda lunak disekitarnya seperti sendal rumahnya, boneka, atau handuk. Ia juga tak segan-segan memberikan umpatan disetiap lemparannya. Air mata terus mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun, membasahi pipi tirus nan pucat miliknya.

Changmin hanya terdiam membisu menerima umpatan dan lemparan benda-benda dari Kyuhyun. Ia sadar apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan memang ada benarnya. Dia bodoh, bodoh karena membuat namja yang dicintainya ini menangis dan bisa dibilang menderita karena ulahnya. Bahkan Heechul pun mengatainya bodoh tadi pagi.

Dia menyebalkan, ya Changmin tahu. Kyuhyun memang menganggapnya menyebalkan, baru satu hari mereka bertemu saja Changmin sudah mengganggu Kyuhyun dengan sifat jahilnya. Changmin hanya tersenyum miris menanggapi pemikirannya yang terdengar negatif itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti melempari Changmin, ketika menyadari tak ada lagi benda lunak yang dapat dilempakannya pada Changmin. Yang tersisa hanya benda-benda padat nan keras. Bisa saja ia melempari Changmin dengan benda-benda itu, namun dia tak ingin namja yang dicintainya itu terluka akibat kelakuan kekanakannya. Cinta? Ya Kyuhyun mengakui dia telah jatuh cinta pada namja yang merawatnya itu, pada namja yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu, dan pada namja yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi itu. Bukankah itu terdengar konyol? Tapi ini yang Kyuhyun dan Changmin rasakan saat ini, _Love_ _at_ _the_ _first_ _meet_.

Changmin berbalik memandang sendu pada Kyuhyun yang tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan bahu yang bergetar ditepi ranjang. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun namun diurungkannya. "Aku tak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku Kyu, tapi aku mohon maafkan aku. Jika kau ingin memukulku maka pukul lah aku, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini." Ucap Changmin ia bersimpuh didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin dengan mata yang sedikit membengkak, menatap wajah tampan didepannya itu dengan penuh cinta. Sedetik kemudian air mata yang turun semakin deras, Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya dan memukul mukul dada Changmin pelan "Kau *hiks kau memang salah Jung Changmin... Kau,kau membuatku menangis, kau *hiks kau membuat hatiku sakit dengan kelakuan bodohmu itu.. Dan yang paling aku benci *hiks kau,kau membuatku jatuh, jatuh terlalu dalam pada cintamu." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tangisannya.

Changmin tertegun, menatap dalam pada mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup oleh genangan air mata-nya "Ma-ma-maksudmu, kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Changmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. Changmin mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, sekarang posisi mereka Kyuhyun duduk ditepi ranjang dan Changmin duduk dilantai dibawah Kyuhyun "Aku juga, aku juga mencintaimu Kyu." Ucap Changmin, nada bahagia terdengar dari ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Yak, lepaskan ! Aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh." Ucap Kyuhyun bercanda, ia menepuk punggung Changmin mengisyaratkan pada Changmin untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun "Kyu, maukah kau menungguku? 5 bulan saja lagi." Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya "5 bulan? Memang kau akan pergi kemana?" Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya pada Changmin.

"Aku harus pulang ke Paris, aku harus mengikuti ujian dan menamatkan studyku disana." Jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak suka "Kau tidak bilang kalau kau tinggal di Paris dan harus kembali kesana." Ucap Kyuhyun ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada.

"Kau tidak bertanya," Ucap Changmin, Kyuhyun memandang Changmin kesal. Changmin tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya itu "Dengarkan aku Kyu, aku hanya 5 bulan disana. Dan aku benar-benar harus menamatkannya tahun ini, jika tidak aku harus mengulanginya tahun depan dan itu akan memerlukan waktu yang lebih panjang dari 5 bulan. Kumohon, kau mengertikan?" tanya Changmin matanya berbinar menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanyanya. "2 minggu dari hari ini," Jawab Changmin "Jadi bagaimana?" Lanjut Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya tersenyum "Tentu saja aku mengerti. Asal kau jangan nakal disana ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk "Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melihat yang lain disana." Ucap Changmin. Mereka berdua tertawa, masih dengan posisi tangan Changmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun berada dibahu Changmin.

Sedetik kemudian mereka terdiam, suasana hening. Tak ada yang bersuara sama sekali, hanya ada suara degupan jantung kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk asmara ini yang terdengar cukup keras. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling menatap kedalam mata pasangannya masing-masing dengan intens, beberapa saat kemudian mereka menutup mata mereka dan Changmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk mendekatkannya pada wajah Changmin.

Ciuman tak terelakkan, Changmin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun ia kemudian memiringkan wajahnya dan melumat kecil bibir bawah dan bibir atas Kyuhyun bergantian. Kyuhyun yang mulai menikmati permainan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Changmin, sedikit meremas rambut belakang Changmin ketika ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat perbuatan Changmin.

Changmin menjilat belahan bibir Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk mengakses rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti dan sedikit terbawa oleh nafsu membuka mulutnya kecil. Hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Changmin, ia segera memasukkan lidahnya mengabsen satu persatu gigi melilitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Kyuhyun -yang sedari tadi pasif , mengajaknya bermain.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mulai membalas ciuman Changmin, ia menekan tengkuk Changmin agar memperdalam ciumannya. Perang lidah pun terjadi, kepala mereka saling dorong mendorong berusaha memasukkan lidah masing-masing kedalam mulut pasangannya.

"Emmh.. Cpk..cpk..cpk enggh.." Suara desahan dan suara ciuman yang eksotis memenuhi seluruh ruangan kamar mereka.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Changmin melepaskan ciumannya, terlihat benang saliva menghubungkan bibir mereka. Keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha mengisi paru-paru mereka yang terasa kosong. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Changmin sayu, mengelus pipi tirus itu.

KRYUUK!

Changmin mengernyit, yang dibalas Kyuhyun dengan cengiran lebar "Aku lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin terkekeh kecil, ia menghapus sedikit saliva yang berada disudut bibir Kyuhyun "Baiklah, ayo kita ke Kantin. Aku juga lapar." Ucap Changmin ia bangun dari posisinya semula dan sedikit mengerang ketika merasakan kakinya keram karena terlalu lama bersimpuh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah merapihkan bajunya. Changmin menggeleng dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!" Jawab Changmin, ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

::.:: O ::.::

Changmin berusaha mengabaikan tatapan menusuk itu. Namun semakin diabaikan, ia justru merasa tatapan itu menusuk punggungnya. Changmin menghela napas panjang, menghentikan makannya dan Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya hanya mengernyit heran. Changmin berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang menatapnya tajam itu kesal "Yak, Heechul umma, Choi Siwon bisakah kalian menghentikan tatapan menyebalkan itu. Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang makan. Dan aissh... Tatapan itu benar-benar mengganggu." Gerutu Changmin pada Siwon dan Heechul. Namun percuma hanya Siwon yang mengerti, Heechul yang notabene keras kepala itu tetap menatap Changmin tajam penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun merasa bingung, ia melirik kebelakang punggung Changmin dan mendapati namja yang dianggapnya musuh terbesarnya itu tengah berdiri beberapa meter dibelakang Changmin bersama dengan seorang namja kelewat cantik yang mengenakan pakaian atau lebih tepatnya dress China dengan rambut hitam dan poni yang menutupi dahinya, dia memang terlihat seperti yeoja jika kau tak memperhatikan jakun samar yang berada dilehernya.

Dengan segala keberanian Kyuhyun bertanya, "Mereka siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun "Yang menggunakan dress merah itu tante tiri ku namanya Kim Heechul dan disebelahnya adalah sepupuku, Choi Siwon." Ucap Changmin.

Heck! Sepupunya? Kalau begitu sia-sia saja aku menangisi namja bodoh ini, batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" Tanya Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun melamun sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun tersadar "Aku tak apa." Ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

::.:: O ::.::

Setelah mereka selesai makan, Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bergabung bersama Heechul dan Siwon dimeja sebelah.

"Lama sekali kau makan." Cibir Heechul, ia melebarkan kipas merah bergagang hitam miliknya kemudian mulai mengipas layaknya nyonya bangsawan.

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah "Kyu, ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Changmin.

"Halo apa kabar? Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia membungkukkan punggungnya sembilan puluh derajat.

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya sedikit "Apa kabar namaku Choi Siwon." Ucap namja bermarga Choi itu.

Heechul melirik Kyuhyun "Aku masih marah padamu, kau membuat anakku patah hati." Ucap Heechul, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, dan menatap Changmin dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Umma ayolah, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, bukan begitu Kyuhyun?." Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan mengangguk canggung "I-i-iya."

"Baiklah ayo cepat duduk, aku yakin kau sudah tau namaku dari Changmin." Ucap Heechul. Changmin tersenyum, menarik Kyuhyun untuk ikut duduk bersama Heechul dan Siwon.

Posisi duduk mereka saat ini adalah: Heechul, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Siwon.

"Jadi namamu Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul, sedikit mengeluarkan senyum manisnya agar Kyuhyun tidak gugup.

"Ya, dan umma tahu dia adalah adik dari kekasih Yunho hyung. Jae-"

Heechul mendelik pada Changmin "Diam kau Changmin aku tidak bertanya padamu." Ucapnya sarkastik.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal menatap Siwon yang tengah menahan tawanya.

Heechul tersenyum pada Kyuhyun "Jadi kau adik Jaejoong?" Tanya Heechul, Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung "Ya, itu benar." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Ah, aku suka dengan Jaejoong. Dia benar-benar terampil dan cekatan. Yunho bodoh itu, kenapa dia harus membawa Jaejoong ke Hawaii saat ini. Aku kan juga ingin bersama Jaejoong." Gerutu Heechul.

"Ya Heechul umma, jangan mengatai hyungku bodoh." Ucap Changmin. Heechul melirik kearah Changmin "Memang kenyataannya seperti itu." Bantah Heechul.

"Tidak dia tidak bodoh, buktinya di memiliki perusahaan terbesar kedua di Korea Selatan." Sanggah Changmin.

"Tetap saja menurutku dia bodoh."

"Eh, umma , Changmin hyung sudah hentikan." Lerai Siwon.

"Aku sudah berhenti, dia saja yang terus menyanggah kalau Yunho itu bodoh." Jawab Heechul.

"Aish Chullie umma sudah berapa kali kukatakan berhenti mengatai Yunho hyung itu bodoh. Dia itu tidak bodoh." Bantah Changmin

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya tak terlalu perduli dengan perdebatan tante dan sepupu itu. Pikirannya bergelut dengan pernyataan Heechul tentang kakaknya. Ada rasa iri dihatinya, dia juga ingin seperti itu, dipuji terampil dan dirindukan orang banyak. Selama ini, ia memang tak terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan sosial dan sekarang sepertinya dia harus mulai memikirkannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Changmin. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin dan tersenyum "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

::. O .::

Tak terasa 2 minggu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kini Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yunho serta Jaejoong tengah berada di Bandara Incheon. Mereka disana untuk mengantarkan Changmin yang akan berangkat menuju Paris.

Sedari pagi Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara, jika ditanya ia hanya akan menjawab dengan anggukan atau dengan gelengan kepala. Dimobil pun seperti itu, sepanjang perjalanan tatapannya tampak kosong, kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Changmin dan tangannya melingkar di lengan Changmin. Masa camp Kyuhyun masih satu minggu lagi, namun ia memaksa Yunho agar ia keluar 1 minggu lebih cepat. 5 bulan bagi Kyuhyun terasa memberatkan baginya, 2 minggu ini dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Changmin dalam hidupnya. Pelukan hangat Changmin disetiap tidur malamnya, senyuman manis Changmin disaat murungnya, tangan kasar Changmin yang menghapus air matanya ketika ia menangis, wangi tubuh Changmin disetiap langkahnya dan jangan lupakan ciuman hangat penuh cinta disetiap hari mereka.

"Changmin-ah baik-baik disana ne, jaga dirimu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum lebar "Tentu saja Hyung, aku akan selalu menjaga diriku," Ucapnya.

"Hyung?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho, ia menatap Yunho dan tersenyum kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya. Yunho menghela napas kecil, kemudian ikut merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Changmin "Jaga dirimu baik-baik adik kecil, hanya kau satu-satunya saudara kandung yang kumiliki di dunia ini." Ucap Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin sayang.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya "Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Hyung, aku ini sudah besar. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja disana." Ucap Changmin, ia kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tengah memasang wajah datarnya "Kyu, aku pergi jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?" Tanya Changmin ia mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka pada namja tampan berkaus biru berblazer coklat muda itu "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu bodoh. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, makan tepat waktu, dan jangan lupa kirim e-mail padaku setiap kau ada waktu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk "Aku mengerti." Ucap Changmin kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat menyesap aroma rambut Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan. Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan kepergian Changmin, ingin menahan lengan itu agar selalu didekatnya, selalu dapat didekapnya dalam suka maupun duka. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tidak mau Changmin menganggap dirinya mengekang Changmin. Jadi pada akhirnya, kata itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya pada pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, ia kemudian tersenyum, memundurkan langkahnya dan membungkukkan badannya "Aku pergi." Ucap Changmin kemudian berbalik

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya namun gagal. Pada akhirnya bulir air mata itu tetap turun ketika melihat Changmin melambaikan tangannya dan hendak memasuki pintu keberangkatan. Dengan sadar Kyuhyun berlari mengejar namja jangkung itu dan..

Grep ! Lengan Kyuhyun berhasil memeluk tubuh Changmin dari belakang. Ia menangis terisak-isak dipunggung lebar milik Changmin itu.

Changmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun, ia kemudian berbalik dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya "Jangan menangis Kyu, kau sudah berjanji akan menungguku kan? Maka tunggulah aku." Ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap wajah Changmin dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan tangisnya kemudian mengangguk. 

Changmin tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkankan wajahnya denga wajah Kyuhyun. Melumat pelan bibir tipis Kyuhyun, merasakannya untuk yang terakhir kali dalam 5 bulan nanti. Menyalurkan cintanya yang terasa membuncah setiap kali Kyuhyun disampingnya.

Changmin melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka "Aku pergi ne chagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Changmin mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki pintu keberangkatan. Walau didalam hatinya ia juga tak ingin pergi, namun ia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya disana dan kembali untuk hidup selamanya bersama Kyuhyun di Korea.

::.:: FIN ::.::

A/n : selesai. Hwoah, gak nyangka gini endingnya. Maaf ya mungkin ada yang berasa endingnya terlalu cepet sekali lagi maaf atau ceritanya jadi ngawur kaya diatas saya minta maaf. Entahlah kelemahan saya adalah menulis Fanfic berchapter T.T. Dan saya yakin Chapter ini dipenuhi typos, maklum saya ngetik lewat HP jadi gak sempet diedit dulu #pundung. Endingnya sengaja saya bikin nge-gantung gini, dan sekuelnya akan segera saya siapkan dengan **rated** **M** dan **length** **Oneshot **.

Oh banyak yang mempertanyakan tentang perbedaan umur Siwon dan Changmin. Emm, maaf untuk ini sepertinya pengetahuan saya tentang umur para member memang terbatas *deepbow. Tapi umur orang korea itu menipu loh chingu liat aja Teuki hyung #ngelak #diceburinkelaut

Dan buat reader yang dibawah umur, atau gak kuat baca NC saya sarankan bacanya sampai sini aja ya.

Review reply :

**rizkyeonhae** = Hahaha.. Emang gitu ya? Hehe makasih yah udah review.

**The** = Chap ini gak ada NC, tapi di sequel pasti ada NC hehehe *ketawa nista. Makasih udah review

**JAESA =** Haha iya, entah ide nista apa yang terlintas di otak saya ketika mengetik bagian itu. Makasih udah review.

**Schagarin =** iya di sequel. Kalau aku malah kasian Changmin appa gak dapat jatah dari Kyumma hahaha *ketawa nista , makasih udah review

**honey = **itu udah turunan dari appanya #digeplak Yunho. Makasih udah review NC di pisah di sequel.

**Blackyuline= **kalau gak ending disini saya gak ada ide entaar.. T.T #nangisdipojokkan . Makasih ya udah mau review

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch = **Jadi sebelum pergi ke Hawaii Jaemma udah buat makanan spesial buat Kyuhyun. Apakah makanan itu basi atau enggak author juga enggak tau -.- #digampar . Hahaha makasih semangat dan reviewnya chingu #terharu

**jaexi = **aku juga sukaaa. Ini update chingu makasih yaa udah mau review

**ParkYUIrin = **halo jugaa, wah senang bisa kenal. Pervert Min itu turunan bapaknya aka Yunho #digamparYunho kalau chap depan enggak end saya gak bakalan punya ide untuk ngelanjutiiing #jambakrambut . Makasih chingu udah mau review

**MinKyu = **Changmin mesum emang turunan dari Yunho #dicakarJaejoong . Kyu malu-malu meong? Kucing dong... hahaha makasih udah review.

**Cho naya **= gini nih kalau gak baca A/n -.- . NCnya dipisah sama cerita cantiiik.. Ini sudah lanjut Makasih ya buat semangat dan reviewnya :)

**YuriceSF no login = **Iya, ya Kyu lagi PMS kali jadi sensitif gitu #digamparKyuhyun. Hahaha makasi reviewnya chinguu...

**Mumut = ** iya nih Kyu cembokur... Ini dilanjut makasih reveiwnya chingu

**Yooshi704 =** ini dilanjut chingu. Makasih reviewnya yaa..

**ShadowPassingTrough = **hahaha banyak typos ya? Maafkan saya #deepbow . Changmin itu agresif ,abaikan. Makasih udah review chingu..

**Ryu = **Hahaha lanjut chingu makasih yaa buat reviewnya

**Kyuuke shipper = **Nasibnya yah gitu seperti diatas. ini dilanjut chingu, makasih reviewnya yaa..

**FitriMY =** siapa dulu dong appanya #dilemparbalokkayu . Makasih ya udah mau review.

**ELFsuju4ever = **lupa? Hahaha aku suka kejujuranmu chingu. Hihihi iya sequelnya NC hihihi *ketawanista . Jadi Jae buatin makanan sebelum dia pergi ke Hawaii. Basi apa enggaknya author gak tau ya #dilemparkesungai . Maaf untuk typosnya *deepbow . Dan makasih semangat dan review nya chinguu :)

**Enno KimLee =** ngejodohin sih enggak kali ya.. Cuma nyomblangin,abaikan . Makasih reviewnya chinguu... :)

**Hwan Mi Sun =** terlalu kau Yeodongsaeng. #ditabok

**JyooraCecevi = ** ini sudahj dilanjut chinguu.. Makasih reviewnya yaa... :)

Ok sekian dari sayaah.. Maaf kalau ada yang kelewat

Please leave your review ya readers :)

and (bagi yang mau) plis follow twitter saya di (at)hwan_TH . Terimakasih ~

27 Aprli 2012

sign : Hwan Tae Hyun


End file.
